


Bull Anakin

by Attackofthehoes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurts So Good, Knotting, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Milk, Milking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Stretching, fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackofthehoes/pseuds/Attackofthehoes
Summary: Chapter 1: Got requested a reverse of previous fic Big Milk Jugs. So here’s some light fem dom cock milking Bull! Anakin for his cum. (Will link previous milking fic at end of this one)Chapter 2: Received a second request for Bull! Anakin breeding reader. Sub reader.•this work is 18+ please respect my wishes and go elsewhere if you are underage, both also include light pain and bdsm aspects•
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Cock Milking

Anon: Read your fic about the milk. What if reversed like fem dom sperm milking Cow anakin for breeding (;<

Me:not to kink shame but...is this some kinda furry thing?

Imagine his look similar too this I guess. 

He sat on a four poster bed giving you a smirk and batting his eyelashes. Sitting there with only pants on, you could see his toned body. He was tall and broad shouldered, with great big horns and long brown ears. The best breeding bull you had met. A fine specimin indeed. Despite consenting to being a sperm donor, he made you work for it. As a scientist for the endangered species organization, it was your job to collect and distribute the sperm. Helping to repopulate his dying breed. “If you want my rich seed, you’ll have to come take it” he says swishing his tail casually. “You can’t ever make this easy?” You sigh as he bites his lip in a suggestive manner. “Maybe I agree to this because I like what I make you do to me.” You stand awkwardly in his bedroom. His house was clean and normal, inside his room was a different story. Bull whips, cattle prods, and various questionable objects hung neatly on his wall. “You can’t just bring the jar to the lab like everyone else?” You cross your arms, knowing this’ll get you nowhere. He lays down onto the bed facing the ceiling, humming in disinterest.

He rubs himself casually through his loose pants, you could see how incredibly large he was through the thin material. “Are you gonna get to work, or should I cum right here and let this precious seed go to waste?” His long curly hair was messy as if he just woke up, athletic muscles flexing as he stretched. Your face blushes, you can’t believe you’re being subjected to this. “Well...undress me” he says expecting to be waited on like a king. You inch down his pants as his boner springs out. Trying not to look at it as you pull his pants all the way off. He puts his wrists out waiting for you, exaggerating his impatience. You attach a cuff to each wrist and tie it to the best post. Then his ankles.

You can see his cock bobbing out of the corner of your eyes, you chance a look. It’s red and swollen, balls inflated filled with that liquid you require. “Like what you see?” He says allowing this side of his sharp horns to gently press into your breasts. He hooks a horn to your shirt and bra under it, ripping them off with a jerk of his head. Tearing your upper clothes off despite being restrained. “Because I’m enjoying the view myself” he continues. “T-thats not funny” you stutter trying to cover yourself. Nipples peaking at the cold air. “Better get your job done, before boss finds out you haven’t reached your quota” he taunts smoothly. You hesitate “I-I’m-“ you can’t let him win.

“Why don’t you give it a suck with your pretty human mouth” your not starting this with him. One arm covering your breasts to cover your modesty, you drag over the milking machine, knowing he won’t give it to you unless you take it by force. “Cmon baby don’t be boring” he whines laying his head back getting comfortable. You can’t figure out how to turn on the machine. “Can I at least have a shirt?!” You bite losing your patience. “Don’t have any” he lies. “...Maybe I’ve been bad and need to be punished...maybe I’ll tell you how to turn it on if you do” he says it so casually. Fine. That’s fine. Your seething as you grab a whip off the wall. You stomp over to him but pause. He lifts his eyebrows and gives a nod. You aren’t sure at first but then he starts provoking you. “Maybe I should take those panties too, I bet you’ve got something lacy on, you’d like that wouldn’t you, just a dirty little whore” you grip tightens on the whip. “Always coming back here, bet you wish you could take me yourself, fill you up, carrying my calf.” Your teeth grit hard “you know after that first fuck all’s I think of is you, whining under me-“ you cut him off “that was a mistake I never should’ve let you-“ now he cuts you off “but you did and you loved it, or else you would’ve asked to be reassigned, you’re just a whore and you know that. I bet you keep that semen all for yoursel-“ he’s cut off again with a loud crack, you snap the whip right on his chest. It leaves an awful red lash mark. He groans and pulls against the restraints. “Fuck” he whispers. Biting his lip. Pausing a moment he starts again “did that feel good? Doesn’t make you any less of a slut” you whip him again this time lower on his abdomen. Breathing heavy with frustration. “Yes” he murmurs grabbing at the chains he’s locked to, eyes welling up with tears. Cock beginning to prick with precum.

He goes to open his mouth and you whip his again before he gets a word out. Through a cracking voice he gives you one more “slut” this time you whip him hard right on his throbbing length. He cries out a sob, bucking off the bed, letting out a harsh breath that ends with a moan and a smile. In your anger you had moved the arm that was shielding your tits, they hung freely bouncing against your heaving sweating body. His eyes roams your body, fingers twitching wanting to feel your supple flesh. He shuts his eyes catching his breath, cock dripping with clear fluid. “I took the batteries out of the machine, they’re in decorative vase to your left” he had planned this, the whole thing. You grab the batteries not caring anymore about that state of your own nudity. Furious with him.

With a hum the machine starts you walk over with the suction end, caressing the lash marks on his hard body. “I’d say let me know if it hurts, but you’d like that, huh?” You say attaching the suction to his cock. Absorbing him tightly. He gives a moan and bucks up into it as it tightens, pumping as if your own pussy was clenching around him rhythmically. You envy the machine a bit watching a little too closely. Milking his cock, sucking to draw out all he had. He moans and groans, whispering to your self. You catch yourself in the moment “Come on Anakin, I don’t have all day” you say bitterly. “Wanna be next? You’ll have to wait your turn” he says and that pissed you off. You get on the bed, climbing over his body, hovering over his thighs. You grab his covered cock, and flip a switch on the suction, making it pull against him harder. He lets out strangled moans jerking his body. Pitifully bucking and contracting his muscles against the restraints.

In his squirming his thigh pushes up against the crotch of your pants. Your wet panties sticking to you. You don’t notice him eyes shut, he raises an eyebrow noticing your state. He does it again and this time putting pressure on your clothed clit. You let out a whine. Faining a cough trying to cover it up. You lower yourself onto his thigh. Hoping he hasn’t noticed. He slowly rubs his leg on you, eliciting a loud moan. You behind to rock slowly on his leg, humping him. Mewling trying to quiet yourself. The sound of you pleasuring your needy pussy on him makes him cum calling out your name. You come to your sense, watching the still sucking machine.

It wasn’t enough, you still have reached your quota. He’s breathing heavy coming down from his high, “it-it’s too much” he whines the machine still sucking harshly. “Cmon Ani give me a little more, I thought you had more stamina than that. You stupid slut” you add, using his words against him. You can see his cock switch inside the suction cup. You grind hard on him relieving the ache inside you, egging Anakin on. You give a yank on his tail and he moans. You slowly work his balls as if trying to squeeze the ejaculate out. At this point he’s shaking and shuttering. Overloaded, murmuring things you can’t make out, tears running down his face. Thrashing against the restraints at the sensitivity of his overstimulation. He bucks up rubbing into you. Humping his thigh, stimulating your cover nub on him. Quickly now you lean forward grabbing his hips, holding him down. Your breasts swinging back and fourth, covered in a film of sweat.

“I-“ you start crying out but can’t finish your sentence as you cum. Crying out and arching you back. Listening to your moans, he convulses, balls contracting. He follows a for second time soon after. Releasing the last of his seed. You remove the suction and turn off the machine as soon as it’s taken every last drop. He’s shaking wide eyed from the overstimulation “wow” he says drooling slightly. You undo his restraints and he pulls you over to him. “I have to get this to the lab” you argue but he’s already pulled you under the covers. Hand on your breasts, the other you while he spoons you. “You know I’m a cuddler” he says nuzzling into you. You feel safe there, maybe staying for a bit wouldn’t be a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original milking female reader fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484060


	2. Breeding

Anon: I surprisingly liked your cock milking fic about anakin with cow horns. I’m low-key a furry with a breeding kink. Could you take the same human/animalistic anakin and have him breed the human reader like kind of omega verse with a knot and all, like unnatural stretching. Size difference hurting but then worth it.

Me: This one I find a little less weird. Yet still weird. I’m glad you enjoyed the other piece, it was ....an experience to write and research. (Im happy to write most things but you’ll still get kink shamed in the process) 

“Why am I back here?” You wonder to yourself. This wasn’t a business visit, it was a booty call. You knock on the door and are greeted by Anakin. He looks human except for a few features. He’s tall with large bull horns, brown floppy cow ears, and a long swishing tail. Despite his species reputation, he was fairly gentle, though enjoyed manhandling you. He was kind and affectionate, though a bit of a sadomasochist. Many bulls his age were agitative, confrontational, and locked horns with others any chance they got. He was definently impulsive and sometimes annoying, but he wasn’t threatening as him broad figure may imply. His long hair danced around his shoulders, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Did you wear the lacy panties this time?” He smirks. “You’ll have to find out” you say in a mock annoyed voice. 

He’s already taking his shirt off, careful around the horns. Despite how lethal they could be, he was careful with them. Negotiating through small human doorways, never giving you more than a purposeful prick, even when he fucked you hard. He liked to be topped, watch you ride him, holding his horns for support. Today was different, it was breeding season. Despite your mission ending, no longer needing to collect sperm, you find yourself visiting him. Even though he annoyed you throughly you enjoyed his company...among other benefits. He begins to walk to his high ceiling bedroom, various fetish objects all over the walls. “I appreciate you coming” he says earnestly “don’t worry I have some self restraint, I’ll start gentle” he says trying to calm any anxiety you had. “I can take it, This isn’t my first rodeo” you put your hands on your hips. You knew how hopped up on hormones he was right now, definitely able to smell you as well. You had noticed him walk by and take sharp inhales around you scent. “You might not be a heifer but you're still a fragile human” 

“I’m sure you have women lined up, wouldn’t you rather have someone of you’re own species?” You ask inquisitively, looking at his muscular form. “I do but, I’ve grown to like you” he struggles out. You give him a sincere smile that he counters with squinted eyes and a furrowed brow. “It’s your turn to undress ME” you say arms raised for your shirt to come off. Wasting no time, thinking about him fucking you the whole drive there. He abliges, pulling it off ever so slowly, lightly grazing your body with his fingers. One cool mechanical hand and one warm flesh. “Your on the pill right” he asks as he crouched down to slide off your pants as you stand. “Well considering I don’t plan on carrying a child” you argue. “Perfect” he says. Breeding season was a primal drive, it didn’t need a fertile outcome. Despite donating sperm, he didn’t particularly wish to be a responsible father yet, or know any of his children. Something he would surely feel obligated to do if you became inflated with his calf. Standing there in just undergarments he ghosted over your form. “Bed.” He commands and you slowly meander over to it just hovering by the side, teasing him. He’s quickly stripping his pants off behind you. 

“You better plan on prepping me first” you glance at him. “Of course, I barely fit anyway” he seems to enjoy saying those words. “But really, let me know if it’s gets too much” you think his kinks have rubbed off on your because you respond with “I still know the safeword, don’t stop unless I use it” something about your reply makes both his tail and his cock twitch under his underwear. He palms himself lightly and you lick your lips. With that he picks you up easily and drop you on the bed, you giggle bouncing. He straddles your body kissing you like a starved man. Your hands clawing at his back, furthering his arousal and yours. His plump lips crashing with yours. Pulling away, still connected by a string of saliva he begins to undo your bra. kissing down your chest from your collar bone to your nipples. He begins to suck gently on one, flicking it with his tongue. 

You grip his horns tightly like handle bars, pulling his closer. He switches to the other tit and your hands roam to his sandy blond hair, giving a pull. He wanders back up your body, in your face kissing your lips hard. Both hands on your boobs, a knee in between your thighs, rubbing through your panties. He pushes his tongue into your throat almost choking you, but your distracted as he roughly tweaks your nipples, making you jump but your pussy twitch. Kissing down your neck, biting and bruising you he grabs your hips, moving his way down. He hooks a horn under your panties and rips them off. “Stop doing that!” You call out in annoyance. Your train of thought is stopped by him roughly assaulting your clit with his tongue. Licking stripes and making eye contact. You squirm under him but his grip on you is a vice. 

Occasionally grazing his teeth over your sensitive flesh you whine and moan. Unsure if you want to yank his horns or his hair. He inserts a finger into your womanhood, curling his fingers gently. Gradually pushing into you further, fascinated by how it’s greedily takes him. Pumping slowly he adds another finger, still sucking your clit. He begins to scissor you, stretching you for his massive nonhuman cock. Your already a babbling mess. A coil constricts in your womb, pulling tighter you buck against his rough tastebuds, ready to cum, but he pulls back. Shaking his head with a devilish smile, licking his lips. “I’m sorry for ripping your panties” he says fakely, taking his underwear off. “You can have mine” he throws them at you jokingly, and you throw them back missing him. His body hair is short but runs up to his naval in a trail, in a very animalistic way. His cock is huge and thick, the head having a ridge, length bobbing as it throbs. His balls are swollen, filled with semen, that waits to impregnate anyone it can.

Rubbing your thighs together desperate to cum. “Roll over” he says and you oblige biting your lip. Laying on your stomach. He grabs some lube from his nightstand and rubs the clear fluid all over his cock, groaning. He settles behind you, “all fours” he says and you rise onto your arms and fold your knees under you. He roughly yanks your hips to him. Spreading the lubricant on your already wet folds with his cock. With one hand he spreads your heat, the other guides the tip of his cock to your hole. Slowly he pushes in. It’s massive and you whimper at the strain, body rejecting it. “Easy now” he says locking your hips in place and you struggle slightly against him. “Don’t forget to use the safe word if you need” he mutters kindly, watching his cock penetrating you forcefully, feeling a bit of guilt. You just nod with a large exhale, keeping it in mind. Trying to steady your heart rate. Hands white knuckling. He teases your clit again seeing if he can relax or loosen you more, despite how much your body was already desperate. He spreads your legs a bit wider hoping to ease into you better, groaning as he gently sheaths the a little more than head of his erection in you. Your hands grip the sheets. It feels so good, you imagine his cock fully inside, reaching places you didn’t think you had. You moan out his name, needing to be filled. Impatient despite his necessary carefulness. You keep your breathing steady, knowing he has more to go. You feel the ridges and veins carve into your walls deliciously, pain fading as he pauses again, allowing you to familiarize with his partial length. Half way in he wiggles him hips trying to fit more a little too soon, continuing the push. “It ...h-hurts” you choke. stretching you like this, feeling like your going to pop. “It hurts!!!” You call out again, sniffling, voice cracking but not ready to use the safe word. Knowing you can and want to take more, but needing to voice your feeling. He pauses and strokes your hips kindly “you’re ok, your taking me so well, I’ll make it worth it” he says soothingly, voice like silk. After the sting subsides you give a nod and he tries to push in more, Struggling to fit all him, you cry out, arms giving out and you fall. He catches your upper body and lowers you down. Face on the mattress ass in the air. You let out little sobs ending in partially pleasured moans as your body shakes, tears in your eyes. 

He pushes even more in and you try to inch forward trying to pull away for some relief but can’t get anywhere in his hold. He begins to circle your clit again and you relax your muscles. “Good girl, your doing so good” he says almost all the way in now. Trying to take things step by step, letting you adjust with each inch. You had taken him before but with breeding season he had swelled considerably. Allowing his cock no room, ensuring the cum is locked in for prime chance of bearing child. It wouldn’t be as bad if your human frame had similar hips to his species. When the ache subsided you want more of him, all of him. “Just get it over with” you whine trying to still your voice. “Are you sure?” He asks. “have I used the safe word?” you bite back, still having energy to banter. One quick thrust, his hips pushing into you, connecting with your ass, hitting the back of your pussy, lined up perfect with your cervix to shoot cum directly in. You let out a scream ending with a “Fuck fuck fuck, it hurts it hurts” Hands keeping you locked onto him. You bite down on your lip at the sharp burn. The tears stream down your face, lip quivering. Your body shaking a bit as you heave. You can’t tell if you're throbbing or he is. Your wetness running down your thigh like the tears on your face. Still crying faintly “Easy, your okay. Im all the way in, the stretching is over, no more babe” He uses his thumb to wipe away a small prick of blood then moves to your clit. Circling in an agonizingly slow pace. You whimper from the contrasting feeling. Mind clearing slightly, you can now feel he’d been stroking your back the whole time. “Am I doing good Anakin?” You stutter out, voice cracking. The sheets damp with your cries. Hips wanting to buck against the pleasure of your clit but still aching from the stretch, trying not to move. “Your doing so good for me, taking me so well. Your small human cunt weeping with arousal. Just for me” He’s holding back the primal urge to drive into you right away. You know you can take it, but love to hear him praise you. He waits longer than he needs for you to adjust to his size, unaturally stuffing you. Skewering you on his cock. The thought alone makes you whine. He gives your clit a light pinch and you whimper pleasantly and buck against him. There is no pain this time. Noting this he begins to move slowly, first just readjusting testing the water then pulling out a centimeter and re-entering. 

Slowly he give you more and more and you take it with a moan. Fluttering around him, squeezing for him to hurry up. He taps his fingers on your ass occasionally trying to subdue his impatience, as he eases you into it “I can’t wait until I destroy you, leave you quaking and helpless.” He watches as his cock dripping in lube and wetness slides in and out now with ease. Moving at an agonizingly slow pace. “Is that what you want, me to wreck your body?” Giving your thighs a squeeze, then your ass a slap. You bury your face in the sheets keeping your moans quiet. Reaching down he grabs your hair pulling your head up, forcing you to moan out loud. Hearing your voice echo in the room. “Let me hear you” you close your eyes at his words and shiver. He returns his hand to you hips caressing your ass before giving another squeeze. “Perfecting for mating, an excellent specimin to carry my bloodline.” Gradually working to a moderate pace now. His cockhitting the very end of your pussy. Abling his cum to shoot directly into your womb, in effort to fertilize you. 

He pushes your back down in an arch with one large hand, angling his cock upwards inside you. You choke on a moan, hitting just the right spot. Anakin stretches out, hands on either side of your head, stabilized on the mattress. Mounting you like an animal. Breathing heavy in your ear, marking your neck with claiming bites. His body is heavy and pressed you still, ensuring you take all of him. “Ani!” You cry out as he begins to pick up speed, assaulting your sore walls in the best way, hips hitting your ass until it’s raw, balls slapping into you, pussy making wet squelches. The bed sheets faintly rubbing your clit as your pressed down. Only hips elevated on his knees as his body locks you down. “I’m going to breed you, fill your womb with my seed, I’m going to break you then put a calf in your fragile body” he growls out with primal grunts. With each thrust he’s murmuring more swears and praises, driving you wild. Sweaty bouncing at his speed and power. Like a rubber band being streched you feel so close to your orgasm, but before you can reach it, he slowly pulls out. You make sounds at the drastic difference of being empty. He gently turns you on your back.“I want to see your face when you cum on my cock” he says in a sultry voice. Spreading your legs wide he enters your warm folds again. You make a “oof” at being stretched open again but it’s barely noticible now. Body accepting him for breeding. 

“Look how willing your body is, ready for my calf, waiting to be bred” dancing his his fingers over your stomach, lightly teasing your clit. “Do you want me to mate you?” He grunts and you nod quickly, bucking your hips, urging him to move. “I’d love to see you like that, breasts filling with milk, so heavy and swollen” he gives your nipples another pinch and a flick. You whine out a “please Annie” He starts slow again, but it’s not long before he’s back to the previous pace. At this angle he can see his cock bulging against your womb, skin contorting to accommodate him. He puts a hand on your abdomen and moans at the feeling, pressing on himself through your body. He leans forward, enveloping you in a mating press. He really drives into you now, moaning and writhing below him. You’ve never been fucked so good, now understanding why people say “rearranging your organs” his pelvic bone hitting your clit over and over as he rabbit fucks you. “Hold out for me just a bit longer” he says through gritted teeth. Licking your neck as he rests his head in the crook. You wish you could be fucked like this every day. His knot begins to swell, forcing him to slow and it streched inside you, hitting your limit. It hurts again and you cry out, “I don’t think I can take!” He props himself back up on his arms. Your cut off as he fingers your clit back and fourth, you cum hard with a yell, arching your back off the bed. Legs shaking, constricting around him. Crying out his name that turns into jumbled words. Drooling slightly

Your orgasm is long and intense, Stars behind your eyes like fire works. teeth chattering, whines you don’t even register are yours. Still and Locked into you he cums and cums an unnatural amount, cock twitching inside your still fluttering walls. You can feel it filling you like a balloon. It’s hot, just shy of burning. Coating your walls in strings of white. Your shutter at the wonderful and foreign sensation, not meant for a human to feel. He begins to soften and slowly pulls out of you heaving. Cum pouring out behind him like a broken dam. Letting you accommodate gradually to the emptiness, he pulls out completely. Swallowing hard, watching the cum pour out from between your shaking legs, admiring the sight. Covered in wetness and cum, only a few specks of blood. Your womb deflating slightly as it emptied, his seed running out of it. He kisses your body as you convulse from aftershocks still riding the high. Heaving and shaking. Legs still spread wide from where he was. The air hitting the cooling cum

He gently collapses next to your, primal urge fulfilled. “Are you okay?” He murmurs into your shoulder cuddling you. “It hurt at first, but that was the best orgasm of my life” you pant out eyes still closed, trying to hold onto the feeling. He kisses your neck quietly, letting you calm down. As your sweating body starts to cool off, shaking legs stilling and relaxing back to lie flat in the bed, you continue your words “I don’t think I’ll be walking much though” he pushes closer to his body. “Mmm getting to care for you is the best part.” He admits, breeding season giving him the primitive urge to claim and protect a herd. “I’ll run a hot bath for you in a moment, just rest for now” he whispers kissing the back of your head, rubbing his face and hormones all over you, tail swishing happily. It was just as good for him, feeling satisfied, Letting out happy hums. Despite your bickering and teasing you did care for each other, you knew he’d protect you and care for you. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so eager to have him fuck you into next week. Well maybe you still would.


End file.
